Inesperado
by Gaby A
Summary: O fato é que todos tinham um alguém especial em suas vidas, menos ela. Bom, menos ela...E Sirius. Oh, Céus. Sirius. Os dois eram melhores amigos há tanto tempo, e agora, de repente, nada mais parecia o mesmo. Maldita hora em que se apaixonara por ele...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Ela soltou um suspiro distraído, descansando a pena sobre o livro e espreguiçando-se.  
Eram quatro da tarde em uma bonita tarde de inverno, todos os alunos – inclusive seus amigos - estavam lá fora, divertindo-se na neve ou aproveitando o resto do fim de semana.  
Com a desculpa de que ainda precisava terminar os deveres de férias (as quais acabariam dali a uma semana), Marlene subira sozinha à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, e se encontrava ali desde a hora do almoço.  
Ela realmente estava atrasada nos estudos, mas a verdade é que ultimamente procurava evitar algumas companhias. Não que não gostasse de estar perto dos amigos, muito pelo contrário; mas a maioria deles agora estava namorando, e ela definitivamente não queria ficar deprimida justamente em sua ultima semana de descanso.

Marlene nunca fora de ligar para isso... Para namorados, quero dizer. Não era dessas garotas que não agüentavam ficar sozinhas e saíam "caçando" um namorado, desesperadas, simplesmente porque _tinham_ que sempre estar com alguém. Não.  
Ela era o inverso disso. Às vezes até gostava de estar sozinha, de não ter que dar satisfação a ninguém nem agüentar ciúminho bobo. Ela acreditava que a pessoa certa apareceria na hora certa, que não adiantava ficar procurando.

E agora, com a maioria dos amigos e amigas namorando, as coisas se tornaram estranhamente diferentes. Nada contra sair com eles, claro, mas às vezes os casais preferem um pouco de privacidade... E não era ela que iria atrapalhar isso, ficando de vela.  
O fato é que todos tinham um alguém especial em suas vidas, menos ela...

Bom, menos ela... E Sirius. Oh, Céus.  
Sirius.

O galã tão famoso de Hogwarts, é claro, continuava sozinho.  
Talvez porque, assim como ela, ele não quisesse ficar dando satisfação a ninguém (a parte do ciúme não poderia ser, já que mesmo não sendo namoradas oficiais, todas as garotas com quem Sirius saía davam escândalos cada vez que o viam com outra); ou talvez porque não agüentasse ficar "preso" a uma pessoa só. Bem, Marlene tinha várias suposições a esse respeito.

Os dois eram melhores amigos há tanto tempo, e agora, de repente, nada mais parecia o mesmo. Maldita hora em que se apaixonara por ele...

* * *

**N/A: Heeey pessoas!Resolvi dar as caras de novo e publicarminha primeira S/M (oooowwwwn, q emoção )... Heheh,vai ser curtinha,na verdade to pensando em torná-la uma song, se bobear vai ter um capitulo só. Masno momento minha beta não se encontra e nãoachei ninguém pra pedir opinião sobre ela, então já quea vontade de postar foi maior aqui estou eu colocando esse prólogo só pra vocês terem uma idéia do que vem a seguir. :) Eu sei que num tem nada de interessante até agora,mas toda autora precisa de um empurrãozinho pra criar coragem de continuar, certo? Então, please, pessoal, mandem reviews!**

**Beijo enorme, Gabi Potter.**


	2. Estive pensando em você

**N/A: Ai ai ai, que nervoso. Bom, aqui está o capitulo unico (pelo menos por enquanto), galera! Tomara que gostem!**

**Disclaimer:** Coooomo vocês sabem, essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, os personagens pertencem à tia J.K. Rowling, e blá blá blá. Vamos à história. :)

* * *

**- "Eu tenho pensado em você." - **

_We've known each other _

_For a long long time _

_But I never really noticed _

_All the magic in your eyes_

Sem querer, Marlene se viu relembrando tudo o que havia acontecido, tudo o que os dois já haviam passado juntos.

Lembrou-se de como o conhecera em uma festa, daquelas que as famílias tradicionais costumavam dar. Não deviam ter mais de nove anos... Conversaram pela primeira vez, e logo não se desgrudavam mais. Viviam aprontando juntos, e à medida que foram crescendo, as cartas e corujas se tornaram freqüentes.

Passaram juntos muitos verões e invernos, por sorte suas famílias também ficaram amigas. Ambos não se davam bem com seus respectivos parentes, mas ao menos as reuniões serviam para que Sirius e Marlene se encontrassem novamente. Riam, conversavam, se metendo em aventuras e divertindo-se, sempre eo tempo todo.

Quando entraram em Hogwarts, as coisas tomaram outras formas, mas eles nunca deixaram de se falar. Sirius fazia amizade fácil, e depois de conhecer os "Marotos" (como viriam a se auto-denominar depois) tornou-se sem duvida um dos mais populares da escola, se não o mais popular. Seu jeito extrovertido e tendendo a sempre chamar atenção por onde passava, o levou também a ser o mais 'galinha' e galanteador entre todos os meninos.  
Marlene, por sua vez, também fez amigas e passava com elas a maior parte do tempo; mas diferente de Sirius, ela não gostava de ser o centro das atenções. Mesmo que adorasse se divertir e estava sempre brincando (e até bagunçando), nesse quesito ela era um tanto quanto reservada: preferia sempre observar, enquanto os outros opinavam; ouvir, enquanto todos falavam, e etc.  
Mas como eu já havia dito: isso não os impediu de continuarem amigos. Sempre conversavam como nos velhos tempos, quando estavam juntos era como se pudessem pensar em voz alta. Tinham personalidades contrastantes, mas se entendiam perfeitamente bem.

Os anos se passaram,etudoainda era bastante claroem suamemória: as idas à floresta proibida, asguerras de bola de neve, visitas escondidas à cozinha e os passeios em Hogsmeade; mas principalmente, os bailes de inverno.

Desde o quarto ano dos dois, era como uma tradição irem juntos. Iam como amigos, claro, mas sempre se divertiam tanto que era comum ouvir Sirius dizer que valia muito mais a pena do quese tivesse idocom qualquer outra garota que o havia convidado.

_I've been around you _

_A thousand times before _

_And you've always been a friend to me _

_But now I'm wanting more_

Era uma sensação estranha, na verdade.  
Marlene podia ter tido o pior dos dias, mas era só entrar pelo buraco do retrato e ver Sirius ali, sentado em frente à lareira, que os problemas pareciam desaparecer.  
Quando o via ali, o cabelo negro caindo sobre os olhos azul-acinzentados, e um sorriso incessantemente encantador... Marlene sabia que valera a pena ter "sobrevivido" a mais um dia de cão.  
Porque por ele, sempre valia.

Sirius sempre passara uma sensação de confiança e conforto a ela. Ele a fazia se sentir segura, mesmo semter essa intenção.  
Ele fazia o mundo parecer diferente ao redor dela, por mais clichê que isso pareça.

Marlene havia tido alguns namorados, e simplesmente não sentira essa mesma coisa com nenhum deles, pelo menos não na mesma intensidade. Sirius Black era único em sua vida, e ela sempre soubera disso.

_I must have been so blind _

_I never realized _

_You're the one that's right for me_

O fato é que, desde que começara a perceber isso de verdade, algo dentro dela mudou. Assim: inesperada e repentinamente.  
Sem querer, ela passou a encontrar defeitos em todos os "passatempos" dele (convenhamos, era isso o que essas garotas significavam para Sirius); se remoía por dentro cada vez que ele contava sobre algum casinho que tivera com uma delas, e etc.  
Era um tanto quanto intrigante, afinal, ela estava acostumada a ouvir e a ver tudo aquilo, mas nunca sentira ciúmes antes.  
E, bom, ciúmes não foi a única coisa que ela passou a sentir. Um frio na barriga tomou conta de Marlene cada vez que Sirius se aproximava demais: algo que também não existia antes, ela pensava.  
Notou o rosto corar a cada abraço, o coração que parecia querer explodir dentro do peito, a cada sorriso. Sentia-se como uma completa boba...  
O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Era apenas o Sirius ali, pombas! O mesmo Sirius que ela conhecia há anos e que considerava como um próprio irmão. Não se deve sentir essas coisas por um irmão.

_All the while I couldn't see _

_And now I feel so strange _

_I'll never be the same _

_Going 'round and 'round in circles _

_And I don't know what to do_

Então Marlene tentou de tudo.  
Tentou ignorar esse sentimento que surgiu sabe-se lá de onde (e teimava em crescer!), fingiu que estava tudo bem e que nada havia mudado, mas aquele estúpido e irritantemente charmoso sorriso insistia em atormentar seus pensamentos.  
Pode-se dizer que tentou até esquecê-lo namorando outra pessoa, quem sabe assim a possível idéia de gostar de Sirius seria afastada de sua mente.

Mas não...Nada funcionava. A garota já estava entrando em desespero, o que faria?  
Se estava mesmo gostando de Sirius, isso podia afetar a amizade dos dois. O que Marlene menos queria agora era levar um fora, e de quebra ainda perder seu melhor amigo. Ai, Merlin, o que faria?

_'Cause baby I've been thinking about you _

_In the most peculiar way _

_I've been thinking about you _

_It's unbelievable to me _

_But suddenly I think _

_I'm falling in love with you_

A garota tinha medo de que Sirius descobrisse o que ela sentia, definitivamente não queria estragar tudo; mas era como se uma pontinha dela, lá no fundo, quisesse que ele soubesse, só para ver como reagiria. De qualquer modo, preferiu não arriscar. Tinha esperanças de que talvez, em algum ponto daquela loucura toda,o talsentimento desaparecesse e as coisas voltassem a ser como eram.  
Além disso, só a idéia de perder Sirius já a assustava.  
Era perigoso demais: preferia continuar apenas uma amiga para ele, do que não tê-lo nem assim.

_There's no explaining how I feel inside_

_I'm going through a transformation _

_That's so hard for me to hide_

E então chegou o inverno, trazendo logo toda a magia da época de Natal. Mais um Baile de Inverno se aproximava.

Marlene desejou mais do que em qualquer outro momento que aquele sentimento fosse embora, assim ela poderia aproveitar o baile e se divertir com Sirius, como era de costume. Tudo seria tão mais fácil se pudéssemos controlar nossos próprios corações, não acham?  
Infelizmente (ou não), as coisas não funcionam desse jeito.

_I had a revelation that _

_Finally opened my eyes _

_The one I spent a lifetime searching for _

_Was right here all the time _

_I was oblivious so very out of touch _

_All the while I couldn't see _

_You're the one that's right for me_

Mas até certo momento, tudo ocorrera como de costume: embora Marlene ainda sentisse o agora tão famoso friozinho na barriga, fez questão de não deixar que Sirius percebesse, e os dois riram e dançaram juntos normalmente, como os melhores amigos que eram.

Quando se deu conta, porém, a música agitada acabara e lá estava Sirius com as mãos rodeando sua cintura, delicadamente,o rosto apoiado em seu ombro.  
Marlene aconchegou então o próprio rosto no peito dele, passando os braços pelo pescoço do garoto. Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor aquele perfume que ele emanava... E de repente sentiu o coração dele bater mais rápido.

Aquilo era no mínimo novidade para ela. Abriu novamente os olhos, procurando os dele, curiosa.  
Sirius sustentou o olhar,tão profundo que pareceu atépoder ler os pensamentos de Marlene. Dessa vez foiela quem sentiu o coração bater descompassado.  
- Hum... Vamos lá pra fora? – disse Sirius, numa voz rouca que definitivamente não era a dele. - Tomar um ar.  
- Tudo bem – respondeu Lene.

_And now my world has changed _

_I'll never be the same _

_Going 'round and 'round in circles _

_And it's all because of you _

_Sweet baby_

Ela não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer, enquanto ele a guiou pela mão até a varanda do salão e em seguida pelos jardins. Sirius dirigiu-se para um canto afastado, que ambos conheciam muito bem.  
Sempre terminavam as noites de baile ali, observando o lago congelado e conversando... Era um espaço tranqüilo e que por incrível que pareça, só os dois pareciam conhecer. Marlene se perguntou se não era cedo demais para se dirigirem para lá.

_I've been thinking about you _

_In the most peculiar way,_

_I've been thinking about you _

_It's unbelievable to me _

_But suddenly I think _

_I'm falling in love with you_

Sirius tirou o paletó, estendendo-o na neve para que pudessem se sentar. Logo o fizeram e o garoto passou o braço por sobre os ombros dela, como todos os anos, e ambos ficaram lá apenas vendo o lago e os casais ao redor dele.  
Dessa vez, porém, em silêncio.

Embora um vento gelado soprasse contra a face de ambos, Marlene sentia o rosto quente por alguma razão. Perguntava como diabos Sirius conseguia mexer tanto com ela, sem sequer saber disso.

_Don't you know _

_That you're blowing my mind _

_What you do to me, I can't describe _

_Baby I can't hold back anymore _

_I just can't conceal it _

_You're the one I really adore_

- Marlene... – chamou Sirius repentinamente, tirando a garota de seu transe.  
- Hum – murmurou ela em resposta.

- Você ta linda. – disse ele.  
E de fato, ela estava. Deixara os cabelos soltos – o que raramente fazia – e usava um vestido frente única, azul-marinho, o qual torneava-lhe o bonito corpo.

Ela o encarou, as sobrancelhas levemente levantadas devido ao súbito elogio.  
- Ah, o-obrigada, oras – ela sorriu, tentando parecer casual, embora por dentro estivesse queimando com aquele olhar – Você também está muito elegante, Sirius Black... Só espero que isso não aumente o seu ego suficientemente inflado, não é?

Sirius soltou uma daquelas risadas espontâneas que se pareciam com um latido, o que fez Marlene alargar o sorriso.  
- Ora – começou ele, mudando de tom para um mais divertido – Você sabe, a humildade é a única coisa que me impede de ser perfeito.  
- Tava demorando! Bobão – Marlene riu e empurrou de leve o ombro do garoto – Se liga, cara...

_I've been thinking about you _

_In the most peculiar way,_

_I've been thinking about you_

_In the most peculiar way,_

_I've been thinking about you_

_In the most peculiar way._

_I've been thinking about you…_

Sirius, que também ria, abraçou a garota como uma resposta descontraída ao empurrão, ao mesmo tempo em que se curvava na intenção de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Mas ela, que de repente se viu envolta nos braços (e _que braços_, se me permite o comentário) do moço, e sentindo mais uma vez aquele perfume invadir toda a atmosfera ao seu redor, subitamente virou o rosto, a fim de continuar a brincadeira ou algo assim.

E naquele movimento imprevisto e inocente da garota, a distância entre os dois rostos se tornou mínima. Inesperadamente, e mesmo sem terem a menor intenção, ambos sentiram os lábios se tocarem.  
Sentiram a respiração parar por um instante, no qual se encararam ligeiramente surpresos; e esse estranho par de segundos pareceu durar uma eternidade.

Marlene piscou, sem saber o que fazer. Percebeu sua respiração voltar, desta vez mais descompassada que nunca, e milhares de pensamentos lhe ocorreram ao mesmo tempo... Mas nenhuma parte de seu corpo pareceu querer obedecer à comando algum.

_It's unbelievable to me _

_But suddenly I think _

_I'm falling in love with you…_

_I've been thinking about you,_

_In the most peculiar way_

Marlene esperou por um momento que Sirius afastasse a boca da sua, e então um clima chato iria pairar entre os dois. Teve medo de não saber o que dizer ou como agir.  
Mas o garoto fez somente a ùltima coisa que não passou pela cabeça dela. A ùnica que ela não poderia ter imaginado que ele faria.  
Sirius moveu-se para a frente, para a direção dela...

E cobriu-lhe os lábios agora completamente. Fechou os olhos então, e a garota não hesitou em segui-lo nesse gesto.

O que aparentemente seria um mero, breve toque de lábios... Bem, tornou-se um beijo.

Simplesmente assim, tão inesperado.  
Tão de repente, e tão impecável. Marlene não conseguiu, então, pensar mais em nada.

_I've been thinking about you _

_It's unbelievable to me _

_But suddenly I think _

_I'm falling in love with you._

* * *

**N/A:** **A música que eu usei chama-se _I've been thinking about you_, da Mariah Carey. Bem, pessoalmente eu não sou muito fã dela não, mas achei que a letra se encaixaria direitinho.**

**Espero realmente que essa fic seja motivo, futuramente, de pelo menos um pinguinho de orgulho à essa simples e singela autora... rsrs. Ah, agradecimentos à Mylla pelo comentário e pelo apoio! Valeu mesmo :)**

**Beijão. Gabi Potter**


End file.
